


Love In A Dangerous Time

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Explosions, Fanart, Gen, IN SPACE!, Illustrations, Outer Space, Space Flight, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: A fox and a hare meet in space...This is original art and as such I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it anywhere without permission.





	Love In A Dangerous Time

I have made a new space animal piece. This one has a story.

These two are from opposite sides of a war, raised to hate one other's kind from kit and leveret. But when they meet on the battlefield (battle-space? battle-sky?) they can't kill each other, and make a connection that can be felt even through their space skin-suits. Then they dance around the stars with joy to know that hate can be overcome. They will eventually fall in love, be hunted by both their people for their disloyalty, and opt to be free-wheeling space refugees instead because fox-hare love will not be defeated.

Made in PowerPoint.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/506892/506892_original.png)


End file.
